1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus for generating an X-ray image by radiating X-rays to an object, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus which is capable of obtaining an image of inside an object by radiating X-rays toward the object and detecting the X-rays which propagate through the object. Since X-ray transmission varies based on characteristics of a material inside the object, the internal structure of the object may be imaged by detecting the intensity of X-rays which propagate through the object.
Conventionally, an X-ray image was typically obtained by radiating X-rays having a single energy level. In this case, drawing a distinction between a calcified nodule and a non-calcified nodule, or between a nodule and a mass of microtissues, may be difficult.
As such, currently, a technique of separating materials inside an object based on a plurality of X-ray images which correspond to different energy levels has been developed and is being researched in various ways.
A scheme of obtaining a plurality of X-ray images which correspond to different energy levels includes a scheme of separately radiating X-rays having different energy bands, and a scheme of radiating X-rays having different energy bands once and then separating detected X-rays according to energy bands.